


【不要丢下我，哥哥】【zyl水仙|沈巍&夜尊】

by bulrx



Category: zyl水仙, 沈巍&夜尊 - Fandom, 镇魂
Genre: M/M, zyl水仙 - Freeform, 小甜饼, 德国骨科, 镇魂 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulrx/pseuds/bulrx
Summary: OOC警告德国骨科，慎入！！！





	【不要丢下我，哥哥】【zyl水仙|沈巍&夜尊】

**Author's Note:**

> OOC警告  
> 德国骨科，慎入！！！

【沈巍&夜尊】不要丢下我，哥哥~

一个小小的脑洞，想搞巍巍＆面面很久了。

小学生文笔，介意慎点！

沈巍总是起得早的，阳光在他拉开床边窗帘的时候倾泻进来，所到之处，皆是一片光亮。

床上的某人似被这满溢的暖阳打扰到，不安分的转了个身，洁白的被单也顺势被卷到一边，露出一片春光，细长的手臂摆在脑后，肩膀上有几处不太明显的红印，几缕柔发遮盖住半张微露笑意的面庞。

看得失神的沈巍不禁低头轻笑，今天难得一个无事的周末，学校也没有课程安排，他想着可以好好陪陪这个人了，他的亲弟弟。

回想万年前，他没能好好护住弟弟，让他一个人艰难地生活在这世上，这件事也一直让他悔 I 限不已，如今好了，他的弟弟，他心心念念的家人终于回到他身边，寻了这万年，得此一刻，他心甘情愿。

沈巍伸手替他拢了下头发，将被子又往上拉了拉，起身走进厨房，忙活了起来。

“哥哥”躺在床上夜尊突然大声喊道，带着睡意的声音听起来并无几分凶意，反而有种令人心疼的情绪藏在里面。

沈巍瞬移到床前，紧握住夜尊的手，“弟弟，怎么了，哥哥在，在这儿呢”这双冰凉的手令沈巍不自然紧燮眉头，将热量慢慢灌输到夜尊身上，周身皆是温暖。

夜尊稍显苍白的脸略微缓和过来，双手渐渐握紧成拳，“我，我没事儿，哥哥”。低垂着眉眼，银白的发丝也落下几缕，更显寂寥。

“弟弟，你看着我”，沈巍无声叹了口气，将夜尊的肩头拥入怀中，“我知你心中有事，不要瞒我，无论何事，不要自己一人担着，我会担心”。

夜尊听罢，露出勉强的笑容，“哥哥，我等你万年，我不曾有悔过，真的，只是，你不要再丢下我一哥哥”。说完，那双美如星辰的双眼里嘀满了泪，连带着手都在微微发抖。

“不会，万事万难我都会陪着你，弟弟，相信哥哥，哥哥再不会丢下你了”，沈巍用手轻轻扳正夜尊的身体，轻抚着他的后背。

怀中的人渐渐平静下来，慢慢，他觉得似乎有些不太对劲，自己的右手怎会仿佛像自带了加热功能一般，不断升温，偏头一看，眼珠子突然被定住了一般。

被这糟心的弟弟一闹，差点忘了，他还未着寸缕，大早晨的，他，这叫他怎么受得住。“弟弟，你，你先把衣服穿好，我，我早饭，就快做好了”，沈巍抽离出身，转身欲走，却被夜尊拉住。

“不，我不饿，哥哥，你再陪我会儿”，夜尊躺下，侧了侧身子，拍拍身边的枕头，笑意又爬上了这绝美的面容。

沈巍有点局促，目光不知应该往哪儿看，也就是稍稍沾了点床边坐下。

夜尊轻眯眼睛，笑意显露，不安分的小舌头露了出来，起身直直望向沈巍，“哥哥，你，是不是又想做坏事？嗯？”左手抚上沈巍穿戴整齐的西装，在领带上不住的打着圈。

沈巍不自觉的滚动了下喉咙，“我，弟弟，你，你得好好休息”。话是这么说，而某人的身下已经有了反应，清晨的荷尔蒙果然是更容易被撩拨呀。

“哈，我看你，可不是这个意思哦”，夜尊噗嗤一笑，手上的动作却停了，凑近沈巍的脸，就亲了下去。薄薄的唇贴着对方的嘴角轻轻磨蹭，鼻尖相触。

试探的小舌头轻舔着沈巍的唇，红晕爬上了耳根儿，沈巍感觉就像有只小蚂蚁，不停咬着心头上最柔软的那块肉，既舒服，又不甘，让人疯狂想要靠近，再靠近。

心上最后一点的理智让沈巍脱口而出：“你昨晚，很累了，弟弟别，我会伤到你的”。

“哥哥，你该不会忘了，我是夜尊吧”，说了一半，夜尊伸手将沈巍的领带解下，“我的恢复能力可不比哥哥差，哥哥伤不到我的”。

沈巍脑里绷紧的最后一根弦断了，转身将夜尊压在身下，反客为主，“弟弟，这可是你说的”。话罢，俯身加深了这个才刚刚开始的亲吻。

他轻抚着夜尊银白色的发丝，将其揉乱，舌尖在口腔中追逐着对方的香甜，夜尊将解开的沈巍的领带随意扔在床角，用了点力，将工整的黑色西装褪下，沈巍也很是配合的伸手让他脱下衣物。

这个吻太过绵长，等对方无法呼吸的时候才不舍的分开，连着暧味的银丝，夜尊的脸绯红了一片，不住喘息，沈巍轻易摸到夜尊的腰间，在某处轻掐了一下，对方没忍住，哼了一声，“弟弟，你的敏感处，我昨晚都记下了，现在让我试试吧”，沈巍难得的轻挑起嘴角，盯着夜尊的双眼，一字一句说的，每个字眼仿佛都带了魔力，让身下的人心跳加速过载。

“试？试什么，哥哥”夜尊不解的看向沈巍，对面的人又将手慢慢下移，滑过腿间，抵达某处，“试试，我记得对不对”。夜尊没试过这般刺激，虽说昨晚已经人事，可那不过是初次，两人都急躁不已，根本顾不上过多的探索与调情，而这次却是变了，绵柔而温暖的亲吻，互相带着情意的挑逗，开发着对方身上每一处能引起兴奋的感知。

沈巍的右手探进对方早已张开的双腿中，捏了一下大腿侧的软肉，夜尊不禁浑身颤抖，趁着这会儿，沈巍又将手指轻轻伸入那因昨晚过分用力开拓而略微红肿的后庭，一下一下，温柔的不像话。

“哥哥，要，要~啊啊”此刻夜尊连话也说不全了，只不住仰起头，想握住沈巍那只过于轻柔的手，可无奈自己浑身没一点儿劲，身子不时还轻微抖动。

沈巍的左手也没闲着，伸出一根手指在夜尊的嘴唇上摩挲，夜尊红透了脸颊，他好像明白哥哥这动作是什么意思，他想含住那根不安分游走的小手指，但沈巍偏是不让，身下的手指却是加到了三根，比之前更是肆虐，夜尊禁不住这一系列动作，头偏向一边，眼神迷离，不住喊着“哥哥，快，快些，嗯~嗯”。

沈巍把手比在唇边做了个嘘的手势，轻笑着，“别急，哥哥会帮你的”。夜尊愣住了，他原本对性事无谓，在他看来，这不过是性致一起而两人的在一起所做的机械行为而已，一切都是荷尔蒙使然。

但如今看着这张与自己一模一样的脸，这人是他的哥哥，亲哥哥，他能感觉到哥哥的眼里分明盛着满满的柔情，像是一汪泉水，马上要溢出来一样，他好开心，他相信哥哥是爱他的，这不是动物之间交配的机械行为，这是两个人为了表达爱意而做出的举动，只是想好好感受对方的身体，将自己的血肉揉进对方的骨血里。

夜尊伸出手臂抱住了沈巍，“哥哥，除了哥哥，其他以外的人在我眼中都不过是沙粒芥子，你不要再离开我了”沈巍知眼前这个人是那般需要自己，万年的等待，他再也不要和弟弟分离了。沈巍回抱住夜尊，附在他耳边轻声道：“弟弟，哥哥会永远和你在一起”，眼角的湿润顺着眼眶，化作泪水流了下来，滴在枕巾上，形成一小片的泪痕。

沈巍俯身将自己进入了那方温暖的地界，夜尊轻呼出声，抓着沈巍的后背不自觉用了些力，留下不轻不重的红痕，随后，一股热浪接着一股将二人的理智彻底冲散，沈巍依着记忆总能每次都顶到夜尊的那最致命敏感处，也不管身下的人是不是要被自己的这番力道弄到晕过去，夜尊也跟随着这快感，细长的双腿将沈巍的窄腰圈得更紧，接受着他带给他这极致的欢愉。

夜尊将沈巍的手指含在嘴中，舔舐着每一处关节，仿佛想把这个男人身体的每一处都细细感受一遍。沈巍突然想调戏一下自己的弟弟，学着身下性器抽插的动作将含在夜尊口中的手指伸出又插入，夜尊像一只离开了水域的鱼儿，沈巍的手指就是他这只鱼儿的水，是他的呼吸，他的全部，他寻着哥哥的指导，一次又一次攀附上高潮，跟哥哥一起，在无数次的呼喊中，叫着这个他最爱的人“哥哥~哥哥”。

时间很快，而夜也才刚刚开始~


End file.
